<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Special Training by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594866">Special Training</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Body Worship, M/M, Monster sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephan and Ash’s training that was never seen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Kenyan | Stephan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Special Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old Fic Repost</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN: Ok it bugged me that during the clubsplosion episodes Ash and Stephan said they would train together and at the end they said all that training really paid off, but you don’t see them train at all so here’s what I think went down.</p><p>Sawk and Scraggy watched as their trainers stripped out of their clothing. Stephan marveled at Ash’s strong legs and his impressive length and the thick nest of black hair over his crotch. Ash was impressed with all of the male’s muscles, and his fat uncut cock, Stephan was hairless which made him a little embarrassed. “Don’t worry Stephen it’s all a part of training, it’s cute you’re hairless.”</p><p>Stephan’s cock got limp. “I wish someone got my name right.” Ash came up to him and kissed his neck.</p><p>“Aww Stephan let me make it up to you.” Hearing Ash say his name right had his cock hard as a rock. Ash’s hand came up to tease Stephan’s erect nipples as he kissed and licked the male’s neck.</p><p>“Oh fuck Ash yes.” The red head moaned and his hands ran down Ash’s back and grabbed a hand full of the raven’s rear. Stephan gave Ash’s ass a squeeze and the dark haired boy bucked his hips sliding their cocks together. “Ash!”</p><p>“Stephan!” Ash moaned and the two began to kiss. Their tongues battled one another in an intense fight, Ash won dominating the kiss making the red head shudder in desire. Their Pokémon watched the battle intently a blush on their faces.</p><p>Ash pulled back and grabbed Stephan’s hard dick, he tugged on the male’s foreskin back and forth making the red head shudder. “Ash if you do that I’m gonna cum.” Stephan moaned and the raven just grinned. He latched onto one of Stephan’s dusky brown nipples and tugged on the male’s foreskin faster while his other hand moved to rub the smooth balls. “ASH!” Stephan moaned as he came all over his muscled body.</p><p>The raven haired boy chuckled and collected his cum and used it to lube his cock. “You sure came a lot Stephan, have you been training without me?” Ash asked with a smirk and Stephan blushed. “Get on your back and hold your legs up.”</p><p>Stephan obeyed he got on his back holding his legs up exposing his hot little hole, the tight ring of muscle twitched. Ash placed the tip of his cock at Stephan’s tight little ass. “Want me to go slow?”</p><p>“Fuck no!” Stephan moaned and Ash buried his full cock deep inside him. “Oh fuck Ash so big.” Stephan moaned and Ash moaned at his tightness.</p><p>“Stephan so tight I loving fucking your hot boy pussy.” Ash moaned and Stephan clamped down on him. “Ash you know I can’t handle dirty talk.” Stephan moaned his cock dripping pre cum all over his belly. Ash leaned down and licked the valley between his rock hard pecs. “I know it’s super hot.” Ash said and kissed Stephan sharing the taste of the male’s cum.</p><p>Ash began to move their hips coming together in a loud smack, he swallowed all of Stephan’s moans and made sure to hit his sweet spot with each thrust. Ash broke the kiss for air and Stephan basked in the intense fucking he was getting a little droll running down his cheek. “Wrap your legs around me Stephan, I want you to touch your fat dick while I fuck you.”</p><p>Stephan obeyed locking his legs behind Ash’s back and he reached down to pump his meat as Ash fucked him harder pushing his dick even deeper. “Training rocks this training is amazing!!” Stephan moaned. “Training is the best!!” Ash moaned and they picked up their pace Ash fucking Stephan faster and he pumped his dick faster,  he pulled back the foreskin exposing his fat head and began pumping his dick from base to tip at a frenzied pace.</p><p>The red head blew his load between their bodies. His body flexed and his inner muscles clamped down onto Ash’s thrusting dick. Ash moaned and he thrust in one final time cumming deep into Stephan’s tight ass. Stephan moaned and he unlocked his legs from behind Ash’s body but Ash didn’t pull out. They turned to look at their Pokémon who passed out from massive nosebleeds. “We need a lot more training.” They said in unison.</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>